


Another world in danger

by Tonizone



Series: Convention [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone





	Another world in danger

Phoebe was frightened the moment she waked up. She saw Coop lying beside her. His eyes were closed and his sleep seem to be peaceful. She felt sorry, but she had to wake him up.

"Coop, wake up."

Coop opened his eyes. He was still bleary, but the worry in Phoebe's eyes made him wide awake. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"We have to go to Piper and need Paige to pick up Billie. It's urgent."

Coop nodded his head and both got dressed. As they finished, Coop used his ring to travel to the Halliwell's home.

"Piper, Leo. Wake up!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper and Leo were wearing a robe as their walked down the stairs. Piper was the one who reached Phoebe and Cupid first.

"Phoebe, we have 2 o'clock in the morning. Please tell me it's an emergency. I swear, if it's not..." Piper couldn't end her sentence. Paige and Billie arrived with a blue light beside them.

"Nice. Family meeting. What happened?" Paige looked around from face to face.

Piper was tired and annoyed. She couldn't help but shaking her head.

"I had this dream or premonition. I have seen girls fighting demons and there were a lot of demons. It seems like a war."

"Wait. These girls, how do they look like?" Billie was excited. Her last fight with demons were months ago and she needed to kick some asses.

This girl. I can't believe she is so eager to fight again. I can't believe either that the demonfree time is over.  
Piper enjoyed her "vacation". The last battle was the hardest they have ever fought and they needed to rest and she wasn't done resting.

"And you think we need to help those girls?" Leo was curios. He wanted to help though he didn't have his powers anymore."

"Yes, they will need our help."

"So, how do they look like and where to find them?" Paige repeat Billies's question and add one question on.

"It was Los Angeles."

"That's not possible, Phoeb. I was there last evening and everything was fine. No war, no demons, no nothing."

"And why were you in Los Angeles? What other reasons than saving witches from attacks?"

"Do I really have to defend myself? She wasn't aware of her powers and her attackers were human. She was in danger and I have to save her. Demons are not the only danger, Billie."

Billie felt embarassed. "Yes, you are right. Sorry."

"If there is no danger, I mean from demons. What could that mean?" The Charmed Ones and Billie looked from Leo to Coop. They thought maybe the cupid and the ex-whitelighter any idea.

"I'm not sure. I guess we are not talking from our dimension." Coop looked to Leo for affirmation.

"Wait. Like the dimension of our complimentary selves?"

Leo looked at his wife. "No, not necessarily."

"How to find out?" Phoebe knew their help were needed and she also knew that it was more than urgent, but she has no idea where to start the search.

"We can use a spell to find the dimension plus to journey to this place."

Piper looked at Billie and then at her husband. She didn't need to tell what was in her mind. Leo knew he couldn't join them. "I will take care of the kids."

"Before we go, I need to tell Henry." Paige orbed herself to their apartment. Leo, Coop, and Phoebe went upstairs to the attic, while Billie and Piper got some ingredients, what they could probably use for the spell.


End file.
